


Betrayal

by Feral_Swift



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love, Other, Promises, The dragon prince - Freeform, aaravos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Swift/pseuds/Feral_Swift
Summary: Everything you spoke about, all the promises you made. It had to be love- and if not love at least affection.But what if you were wrong?





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I havnt really seen many fics where Aaravos is the bad guy so I thought Id help myself to writing one! Hope you enjoy.  
> Also, I know its labeled as F/M but I tried to make it vague enough that it can be M/M if you want to envision it like that.

You coughed, gagging on the dust that arose from all around you and the wind that was created from the spelled mirror whipped around the room in a vortex. It was blinding and you could hardly keep your eyes open, instead choosing to weakly shield them behind your forearm. 

It was a wonder just how much dirt and dust there really was down in this dungeon, sure it probably hasnt seen a proper cleaning since it was built and the sweeping Viren had done had only helped to make a small pile that was never removed but then again, how in the world would this amount of dust and dirt have ever gotten down here in the first place.

You coughed again, fighting against the torrent that seemed to only be increasing in power as shafts of light sprung forth from beyond the swirling vortex that was once the mirror that imprisoned Aaravos, the startouched elf archmage of Xadia.   
Electricity like slashes of dazzling light buzzed past and you felt the hair on your arms stand up. You had no choice but to back up to the far wall, the pressure from this release spell was just too much. It felt as if the gravity in the room had doubled and you were finding it more and more difficult to breath as you were already struggling with all the dirt and wind that was sucking out any inhalations you were attempting to take in. 

Your vision was starting to go out as you reached back feeling for the cold stone wall behind you. Your searching hand blindly found the brick that built this dungeon room and with this sliver of grounding you allowed yourself to sink to the ground. You were gasping for any air you could get, your muscles shaking from the effort and the panic. You kept your eyes squeezed shut as the mirror began to glow a blinding white. It was as if it was trying to blind you even through your eyelids! 

Your consciousness was starting to give but the adrenaline kept you awake, for however long that was going to be you had no idea. You curled in on yourself, mouth gaping like a fish, beads of sweat dripping down your face, your ears ringing so loud it was practically silent and as you started to go out, all you could think of was the fact that he was free, he was finally going to be free and you were not even going to be alive to enjoy everything he promised. 

But he was still free and you were glad. 

Darkness consumed you and you were thrown carelessly into the past days events.   
You and Lord Viren were down in that little room with Aaravo’s mirror.   
A place that you honestly felt the most comfort in being as of late unlike how you used to feel about it which was disgusted and terrified of the dark and dirty place. 

In fact when Viren had first introduced you to Aaravos you were terrified. All your life you had been brought up to hate and fear elves and here was this rare and very new elf to you that was practically jacked up on steroids!   
Attractive steroids- No you were pretty terrified. And his beauty had only helped to make you even more nervous, as they say the more ethereal the more deadly. 

You really didnt know why Viren had drug you down there in the first place until it became apparent that he wanted to use you to be his personal crow. He had you running back and forth all day long fetching books and tools and even things that were far too heavy for you. 

Such as this giant potted plant that you ended up having to haul back upstairs with little to no help because Aaravos for being coy with Viren and not telling him exactly what type of foliage was needed for another one of their little experiments. The potted plant had been the last straw as when you returned you had thrown out your back and Aaravos took notice of this, finally giving Viren the proper name for what was needed. 

That pretty much started your relationship with the elf. Before then you did not speak to him- you were not allowed. It wasnt ever demanded of you but you felt it implied. Which was fine as you really were never a big talker anyways and dind’t give one hoot about what they were doing.   
All you knew as Viren was terribly powerful, the elf in the mirror is terrifying and you missed the sunlight. 

When you had thrown out your back, you had came back into the dungeon with a limp, flopping yourself stiffly into the little chair you had brought down for yourself so that in times of boredom you had somewhere quiet and out of the way to be instead of having to just stand in the corner like a broom. Viren and Aaravos were arguing back and forth when you came in, well it was really more Viren talking at Aaravos and he in turn dodging questions and playing with Viren. It was a favorite game of theirs even if it did leave Lord Viren flustered to no end.   
But you had come in, edged yourself onto your chair and had accidently caught the starry elf’s attention. He had ceased his side of the fight and given Viren the answer he was looking for. When Viren turned to you to bark an order about fetching the now revealed item Aaravos had cut him off, inquiring to your welfare. You of course denied this but when he spoke again you flinched inwardly and sighed outwardly, giving a straight and honest answer. Your back was fucked up for the time being and it would be a minute before you were ready to walk back up those stairs.   
In fact, that was probably your last mission of the day and you would head home as soon as you were able to get up and walk again. 

Viren didn’t say much to this, as he wasnt a bad guy per say and he did sometimes fetch his own items, leaving you alone down there to fiddle with this or that as ordered but having just finished a heated discussion with the elf the dark mage huffed his reply and stormed out. 

From there the conversations really began. Soon Aaravos was telling Viren that he was the one who needed to acquire certain items, making up reasons for why you could not do it and the mage never questioned it as Aaravos has a silver tongue and his reasonings were always valid. 

You were not the first to reach out, Aaravos poked and probed at you, trying to illicit a conversation of any kind. He flashed those sexy smirks in your directions and had even managed to make you laugh a few times. 

When you had graduated from small talk, and found that you were no longer terrified of this elf, this being who was so ancient, so wise. He who lay his heart out just for you it seems- It was amazing, as if the stars were talking to you. And in a way there were, just for you. You had realised you had feelings for him.   
And soon after he told you he accepted your feelings for him. Telling you that being as old as he was he knew love when he saw it and when it was real or just an infatuation. 

Your love was real, and he accepted it with open arms. 

It didn’t happen like your classic confessions where one person admits their feelings and then the other instantly agrees and admits to their own, no. Aaravos let you hang dangling at the end of your rope… For about a week give or take. When out of seemingly no where you heard his deep breathy voice almost whisper his affections for you when you had turned away to grab something off of the table. 

You thought your heart was going to stop right then and there. 

It wasnt long after that you had taken to sneaking in to see him after Viren had released you for the evening and he locked the door, which was really just an oversized painting, in his study and you both bid each other your goodnights that you and Aaravos began talking about deeper topics, really getting to know each other on a more intimate level- You had even exposed yourself to him just a little during one of your more open evenings alone. 

He promised you so many things, oh how he longed to feel the touch of your skin, how you described the texture of our hair to him and how you told him how much you wanted to feel the stars across his body, although he insisted they did not give him any added texture or temperature to his skin.   
You planned to be together if he ever got free, how he was going to embrace you, love you, be with you until you drew your last breath. 

You were enthralled and sickly in love. 

On a calmer evening where you and Aaravos were just chatting about what kinds of foods you enjoyed and how he so missed the various Xadian treats that were not available to him in his prison Viren burst through the door excitedly. 

He had been searching for a particular spell and had honestly needed to search for it on his own as you did not have the correct authority to access that portion of the library regardless if you had the permission or not. 

Within a rather large tome was what looked to be an old crusty spell that required many different and rare ingredients and would take time to complete but it was one if not the strongest spells for breaking something free Viren had really ever seen. 

For the next month it was nothing but an excited flurry of gathering materials from far and wide. You had to send for messengers to fetch certain items, barter things on the black market and Viren had to use his status to acquire one rare gem from some exhibit he went to that he refused to give anymore thought to. 

The final night before the spell was complete, although terribly excited Viren had ordered you both off to bed. Not that he could truly order Aaravos around but it was under the idea that the first steps in freedom should be taken with the rise of a new dawn. 

“Oh I hope this works! I’m just so excited! I swear I will never let you go, you can always hold my hand or touch me. I’ll take you to eat all the delicious food and we will search for the perfect place to build our little cottage” You had exclaimed after Viren left the room briefly to use the restroom. 

“Yes my love, we will be together at last. To hell with this petty war, all I want is you and to live at peace.” He had replied, pressing his hand to the glass as you did the same on your side. 

Something seemed to pass behind his eyes however as he quickly lowered his hand and stepped away. “What is it?” You were suddenly concerned. “Viren.. I don’t know if him doing the spell, If he is the one who can truly free me.” Aaravos had told you.   
“He is a powerful mage, I am sure-” But Aaravos cut you off. “It must be strength of the heart, you need to want to free the prisoner. I am unsure of Virens heart save for his desire to use me as a weapon.” Spat the startouch. 

“So what must we do?” You were growing concerned for the worst when Aarvos lightened your heart. “You must sneak in later tonight, perform the last steps of the spell to set me free and be the first person I see and embrace with my new freedom. Be here for me, I would want no other. Do you think you can do that for me darling?”

“Of course… I will do as you say my love”   
“I love you my shooting star” You adored that nickname he had given you and him saying it only helped fuel your desire to free him. 

So that night you snuck into the dungeon, which truly wasnt hard as you had an extra pair of keys anyways.   
Aaravos was waiting in front of the mirror as always. He guided you through the rest of the spell during the parts you didn’t understand even though Viren had taught you enough to be useful for helping him gather things when requested and even though you knew nothing of magic, dark or otherwise the spell itself was easy and the final step was laying in front of you. 

You glanced over at Aaravos nervously but he encouraged you on with words of love and affirmation and your heart full with hope, adoration and excitement you gave your blood to the bowl. 

And then the mirror exploded.


	2. Promises Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part to my little fic. Its not great and I'm not totally happy with it. I don't think it captures the essence of horror and pain like I wanted up oh well. At this point I just wanted it to be over. haha.

Footsteps… The sound of someone stepping into the room, already broken glass breaking even more beneath their boot. Crunching and grinding as weight was shifted to allow the other boot to step down. 

There was still so much smoke, so much dust. Sparkles hung in the air no doubt fragments of glass. You didn’t even think to not inhale it. Your body hurt so much.   
You couldn’t see much of anything save for shapes. The gold of the mirror, the shine off the glass that littered the floor. The table had been knocked over and all that was once upon it was now scattered about the room either broken, spilling its contents or exploded to smear across the far wall and over the only door that led into the dungeon. 

You were crumpled on the ground, your head at a weird angle against the wall. Your breath came in labored pants and you could feel drops of blood rolling down the side of ryou face where some glass had flown past and cut you before bouncing off the wall.   
You could feel even more glass shards on you though what type of damage they had done was uncertain and was the very least of your concerns. 

Besides the golden oval of the mirror you could make out the only light source beyond the dust and debris, which was Aaravos’s study. Bright and turquoise, it filled the entire room with light and yet it was still so dim and as you looked through half closed eyes, afraid to open them anymore for fear of getting anything else in them you could tell the light was growing ever darker from within the mirror until it settled on a twilight shade. 

In front of you was a dark shadow and you coughed weakly as you tried to lift your head to see if the spell had worked- it had to, why else would it have exploded the mirror? Why else would the library still be in clear view if there was glass shattered everywhere? 

The sound of slow footsteps grinding the glass got closer and you hoped it was your love, your dear Aaravos. He could heal your pain and suffering, he would scoop you up and take you out of there as promised, you would survive the live happily ever after with him.   
Although you were in severe pain, the anticipation of your love made you crack a tiny smile through lips that were speckled with blood from your cough. 

“Ahhhhh. How long it has been…”  
You barely heard the deep baritone through the ringing in your ears but hell or highwater you knew that beloved voice!   
The spell had worked! It had really worked! 

Your eyes filled with tears from more than just the debris. You were so happy, so excited so-  
A starlit cloak came into your vision along with a pair of brown boots. You weakly tried to lift your head and you managed to only hurt yourself more. It felt as though your energy was leaving you. Your heart was racing, but to be fair what was happening at the moment would cause anyone's heart to go crazy. 

Aaravos knelt in front of you on one knee, reaching out a starry hand he brushed the hair from your forehead to tuck behind it behind your ear and you saw his fingertips come away with blood. You must have hit your head when the mirror exploded, no wonder you were feeling disoriented and dizzy, you probably had a concussion. 

“You poor thing..” His breathy deep voice filled your heart with joy and you tried to move to embrace him but a large hand was placed on your chest urging you not to move.   
You looked up into eyes that held so much emotion just hours before and was startled to find a glassy sort of joy, a far away look, as if he was thinking of something other than what was happening in front of him, an excitement over his freedom perhaps. 

“My dear sweet [y/n]..” He whispered huskily. “You look a mess, perhaps I should have warned you of the possible explosion.” Your already shallow breath hitched. He KNEW about the explosion? Knew it was going to happen? That it might possibly kill you??

“Of course I can heal you… Darling.” You relaxed slightly, and reached out to touch him with shaky hands. His golden eyes glanced to your hand and he subtly moved out of the way, letting your hand fall back to your side.   
“Shhh, Do not move..” He soothed. 

You did as told and closed your eyes, trying to relax through your pain knowing his healing powers will be coming soon.   
You felt his hand atop your head as he began to pet you. 

“You must be in so much pain. Don’t worry that shouldnt last long.”   
You sighed in relief.   
“Aara…” You couldnt speak as you started coughing, blood spraying from your lips and a few drops landed on Aaravo’s face. 

He licked his lips and used the back of his hand to wipe it away seeming to not care. 

“Do you recall the promises we made?” He inquired as your body was wracked with painful spasms as you began to choke on your own blood. 

“How I would love you until the very end? Because as you know, my kind lives for a very long time. I could technically have a hundred of you if I pleased. But you, you are special.”  
What the hell was he talking about? His line of thought didnt make any sense to you. 

He continued to idly pet your hair as he spoke, looking you in the eyes which overflowed with tears from the physical pain.   
“I must thank you for freeing me my dear” He purred “Without you I would have had to spend far more time with that obnoxious mage. It would have been tedious.”

Cold fear was starting to set in you as his words hit your ears.   
“So thank you for freeing me love.”   
He shifted slightly and his hand fell down to your cheek. 

“And for that, I will reward you…” Confusion and absolute fear rolled off of you. You couldnt speak, you couldnt move, you felt as if your energy was draining completely out of you and now your vision was starting to blurr. 

Your already labored breathing sounded gurgled, as if you were already drowning. 

“There was no other way for me to be freed you see. The mage may have done it eventually but you.. I could simply not resist. It was far to easy.”

Your heart was beginning to beast sporadically and your vision was dotted with bright lights in a black sea lit dimply by the library beyond the mirror and shadowed by the tall man kneeling in front of you lovingly touching you. 

“Forgive me if you can find it in yourself, or don’t.” He frowned and using one finger wiped a bloody dirty tear from your cheek from the constant stream that was currently flowing from your eyes. 

“In order for the spell to work, something precious must be given and given freely.” He explained. “Dark magic is fickle that way you see.” 

You gasped your shock pitifully trying to get any air into you yet your strength was gone. You let out one whimper in response. 

“In order for the spell to work the caster, which would be you must give up their power, all of it, which in turn kills them. It takes great strength to break a curse this strong such as mine.”   
He smirked. “A great sacrifice. Given willingly, though the victim doesnt have to know the.. Finer details.”

His hand dropped back to rest on his knee and he just smiled lovingly at you as the reality that you were dying, the reason for your energy to feel like it was literally draining out of you was because it WAS. You were dying, magic pulling the life from your flesh as steadily as the tears flowed from your eyes. 

Your vision was completely black now and your labored breathing stilled.   
As your eyes began to glaze over and your features grew slack, the last thing you registered before death finally took you was Aaravos’s deep voice. 

“Didnt I promise I’d stay with you love... when you breathed your last breath..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys!   
> As always, Comments are super appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for it being so darn short. I really intended for it to be a large fic but I wanted to try out chapters this time.  
> As always please leave comments. Kudos are nice but comments are what keep me going!


End file.
